thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion
The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion is a fanfiction story created by Florencia86. This is the sequel of Missing a Mother. Characters * Kion * Ema * Adia * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Tiifu * Zuri Transcript It was a beautiful morning in the Pride Lands. Kion was the first to wake up, and saw Ema at his side, who was still asleep, as well as the rest of his family. -Kion: Uff, it's morning. In that, Kiara also wakes up. Kiara sighs and sees Kion awake. -Kiara: Kion? Kion turns around to see Kiara. -Kiara: Good morning, little brother. -Kion: Ah. Good morning, Kiara. -Kiara: Hey, taking advantage of the fact that we're awake, we could go outside and sit down and talk on the summit, is that okay? -Kion: Okay. Kion tried to get up, but forgot that Ema was sleeping next to him. -Kion: I can't get up. -Kiara: Why? -Kion: Because... Kion points towards Ema. -Kiara: What does Ema do next to you? -Kion: Well, it turns out that before sleeping, she asked me if she could sleep next to me, and now... -Kiara: Mmm, I understand, we'll have to wake her up. -Kion: Really? But what if she gets scared? -Kiara: Don't worry, Kion, nothing will happen to her. -Kion: Okay, if you say so. Kiara slowly approaches Ema and speaks to her. -Kiara: Ah, Ema? Quickly, Ema gets scared and wakes up. -Ema: What?! -Kion: See, Kiara? I told you... -Kiara: Oops... -Ema: Kion, Kiara, why did you wake me up like that? -Kiara: Sorry, Ema, we didn't think you're going to be scared. -Kion: What happens is that you were attached to my side, and that prevented me from get up. -Ema: Oh, I'm sorry... -Kion: No, don't worry. -Kiara: Well, now we go. -Ema: Wait! Where are you going? -Kion: We're just going to sit in the summit of Pride Rock. -Ema: Oh. Can I go with you? -Kion: Yes, of course. Kion, Kiara and Ema come out of the den and sit together in the summit of Pride Rock. -Ema: Well, what are we going to talk about? -Kiara: Well, Ema. You know I'm the daughter of the King of the Pride Lands, right? -Ema: Yes, why? -Kiara: It turns out that when I grow up, I'm going to be the Queen of the Pride Lands, after my parents. -Ema: Really?! -Kiara: Yes. -Ema: And Kion? -Kiara: Oh, he's the leader of the Lion Guard. A group of animals that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life. -Ema: Wow! But will he also be king when he grows up? -Kiara: Emm, yes. Someday, yes. -Ema: I was saying it is that in the future he would need a queen... Kion almost blushes. -Kiara: Emm, yes, the Kings must also have a Queen's company. And maybe, Ema... -Ema: What? -Kiara: When I'm going to be Queen, you could be one of my bridesmaids. -Ema: What? Really?! -Kiara: Yes. -Ema: Oh, yes! If I want to be! -Kiara: Wow, Ema! I notice you very, energetic. -Ema: Oh, yes. Why? -Kiara: No, for nothing... -Ema: Oh, sure, for my mom. Well, as your father said, maybe she'll be back in one of these days. -Kion: Yes, we're very sure of that, Ema. -Ema: Thanks, Kion. -Kion: You're welcome. In that, Simba, Nala, Tiifu and Zuri come out of the den. -Simba: Well, apparently some woke up before us. -Kion: Oh. Hi, Dad. Good morning. -Simba: Good morning, Kion. Good morning, Kiara. And good morning, Ema. -Kiara: Good morning, Daddy. -Ema: Good morning, Your Highness. Suddenly, the rest of the Lion Guard appears. -Bunga: Hi, Kion! -Kion: Guys! Good morning! -Fuli, Beshte and Ono: Good morning, Kion! -Bunga: How's Ema? -Kion: Oh, she, she's fine. She feels better now. -Ema: Oh! Hi, guys. -Fuli: Hi, Ema. -Beshte: You're fine, right? -Ono: Really, you don't feel bad? -Ema: (laughs) No, guys, don't worry so much about me. Well, even if you refer to my mother, likewise, I feel a little worried about her, as if something were going to happen to her. -Tiifu: Don't worry, Ema. I also miss my parents. -Zuri: Yes, me too. -Ema: Oh, girls. -Nala: Well, girls. You shouldn't worry so much about your parents because, there they come. -Ema: What? From afar, the lionesses are seen returning from the hunt, among them was Adia. When the lionesses climb the Pride Rock, Ema manages to see her mother. -Ema: Mom?! -Adia: Ema? Ema is surprised and runs to her mother. When she arrives at her, Ema hugs her very hard -Adia: Oh, Ema -Ema: Mom, I can't... believe, it's you, again. -Adia: Yes, daughter, it's me, I'm your mother. Ema begins to cry of emotion. -Adia: Okay, daughter, quiet. Ema sobs at her mother. -Ema: I know, I can't avoid it, is that, I missed you so much. -Adia: Don't worry, you're with me. -Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono: Oww! Kion smiles cheerfully. -Fuli: And that smile, Kion? -Kion: What? Not nothing, is that, I am very excited that Ema has returned to meet, her mother. -Fuli: (laughs) Okay? Kiara approaches Ema. -Kiara: You see, Ema. I told you that your mother would return today. -Ema: Yes, I know, you were right, Kiara. And I was also right. Kiara and Ema laugh together and embrace. -Tiifu: Mom? Are you there? -Zuri: Wait for me, Tiifu! Adia approaches Simba and Nala. -Adia: Oh, Simba, Nala. -Nala: Hi, Adia. -Simba: How was your hunting? -Adia: Everything went well. Kion sighs. -Kion: After all, everything went very well, especially for Ema. -Beshte: Yes, you two do get along very well. -Ono: And too much. -Kion: (laughing nervously) Yes, I know. -Bunga: You know too much, don't you? -Kion: (laughs) Yes, Bunga. -Fuli: (laughs) Yeah, it's already clear to us. -Kion: Okay. Kion smiles very happy for Ema. Category:Florencia86's Content Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Sequel Fanfictions